1. Field
Example embodiments relate to optoelectronic chips and/or methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor integrated circuits (ICs) perform electrical communication by electrically transmitting and receiving data therebetween. Semiconductor ICs are integrated on a printed circuit board (PCB), and perform electrical communication via wires. There is a limitation in reducing electrical resistance between semiconductor ICs. Also, electrical communication may be affected by external magnetic waves. Accordingly, it is difficult to increase a transmission speed between semiconductor integrated circuits.
Optical interconnection, or optical communication, has recently been used in order to increase a transmission speed between semiconductor ICs. This is because if a signal exchanged between devices changes to an optical signal, there is little interference from external electromagnetic waves, and therefore high-speed communication is possible.
Couplers are widely used as devices configured for optical interconnection or optical communication between optical devices, between an optical device and an electronic device, or between semiconductor ICs. Various attempts have been made to reduce the loss of light and improve coupling efficiency.
Diffraction grating couplers, which are commonly used, need a technology for guaranteeing an exact grating period and have low optical coupling efficiency.